Tu le Rappelles?
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Wolfram acusa a Yuuri de algo grave, ¿Que pasara cuanod Yuuri descubra lo que fue? Capitulo IV: Why?
1. Chapter 1: Esta vez ¿Que fue?

**Tu le rappelles...?**

_**Por Hitomi Kyouya Klainer** _

Aquella molesta luz del Sol que entraba por la ventana de verdad comenzaba a irritarle, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar ¿Por qué demonios le dolía tanto? Y aunque su pensamiento estaba en aquel dolor de cabeza pudo notar la ausencia de cierto rubio… _¿Dónde estará?_

Con una mano se sostuvo la cabeza y cuando trato de poner un pie fuera la cama pudo sentir un fuerte mareo y callo al suelo

- Ouch! – Exclamo - ¿Pero que demonios...?

Se dijo para si mismo, algo estaba definitivamente mal, que era lo que había pasado el día anterior ¿?! Por que le estaban sucediendo estas cosas ¿?!

Por que el rubio no estaba con el como siempre ¿? Esas preguntas sin respuesta aun pasaban por su cabeza…

Trato de recordar que era lo que había pasado para que el estuviera en ese estado…

- Claro! La fiesta!

El día anterior, Cheri-sama tuvo una fiesta, en uno de sus tantos viajes en busca del amor pudo encontrar a un hombre de mediana edad, bastante atractivo que además de amable era bastante rico, su nombre era Viaconti.

Cheri-sama de inmediato quedo encantada con aquel hombre y claro que después de haberlo conocido un poco mejor decidió hacer su compromiso un poco más formal y para eso opto por una "pequeña" celebración en el Castillo.

**FLASH BACK**

- Parece ser que ese hombre Viaconti es un buen tipo, y Cheri-sama esta encantada con el – Comentaba el pelinegro al castaño que le estaba haciendo compañía

- Si, es verdad – Le respondió el castaño al Rey mientras los observaban desde lo lejos – Oh, parece que mi madre se acerca

- Majestad, Conrad, no parece que estén disfrutando

- No es eso, al contrario Cheri-sama, al contrario, estamos encantados de poder compartir esta felicidad con usted

- Como Su majestad dice, madre. Particularmente me encanta verte tan feliz

- Viaconti te presento a Su Majestad y uno de mis hijos, Conrad

- Es un placer poder conocerle en persona, Majestad. Conrad, tu madre siempre me habla maravillas sobre ti… y de tus otros hermanos, claro – Comento el ojiazul

- Majestad, queríamos celebrar esta nueva felicidad con usted y le hemos traído una copa nueva – Comento la Ex Reina de Shin Makoku y le extendió a Yuuri una copa "especial" que contenía una sustancia color rosa, Conrad hizo el ademán de irse pero su madre lo detuvo – Conrad, quédate y celebremos juntos

- Amm Cheri-sama… Mi bebida luce un poco… extraña- Dijo observando su bebida y comparándola con la de los demás

- Es por que la suya es especial – Le sonrió, y cuando Cheri-sama sonreía así era por que se traía algo entre manos.

- Por su felicidad, madre – Levanto su copa el castaño y los demás la chocaron. Yuuri por su parte volvió a observar la copa y pensó "No puede ser tan malo" y enseguida le dio un sorbo para poder comprobar su sabor, no era tan malo…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Podía recordar vagamente que después de haber probado aquella bebida "especial" comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza… "Así que fue desde ese momento" Se dijo para si mismo.

No podía ser tan malo, solo era un dolor de cabeza.

Ahora lo único que realmente le preocupaba era Wolfram, en donde se había metido tan temprano ¿? Seguramente estaría entrenando.

Se cambio su pijama azul por su típico traje negro y salio en busca del rubio.

Algunos pasillos del Castillo tenían ventanas por las cuales podía observar a los diversos jardines del Castillo, seguramente si pasaba por uno lo vería…

Y así fue, en cuanto comenzó a caminar mas pudo vislumbrar al rubio que se encontraba en uno de los jardines con su tropa, seguramente les estaría dando alguna orden.

- Bien, ahora vamos a… - Comenzó a ordenar el rubio pero fue interrumpido por una voz bastante familiar

- Wolf! – Le grito el Rey desde una esquina

El rubio se puso nervioso ante la presencia de Yuuri así que trato de disimular y despidió a su escolta, no podía mostrarse nervioso ante ellos…

- Mañana continuaremos con esto

Los soldados siguieron sus órdenes y se fueron de ahí, seguramente la pareja real querría estar a solas…

- Que quieres, Yuuri ¿? – Antes de hablar se aseguro de que estuvieran completamente a solas

- Solo quería saber si vas a ir a desayunar, casi es la hora – Sintió la actitud de Wolfram algo extraña pero no le tomo mucha importancia

- No, no quiero… Y mucho menos quiero si tu estas ahí! – Le grito lo ultimo furioso y se fue dejando a Yuuri solo y pensativo

¿Ahora que había hecho? ¿Por que Wolfram estaba tan enojado con el? Y sobre todo, ¿por que no le daba una explicación?

No podía hacer nada, si Wolfram simplemente no quería estar con el no podía obligarlo.

Seguramente estaría celoso como de costumbre, podría haber sido que ayer en la fiesta paso mas tiempo con Conrad que con el y quizás por eso se había enojado, si, seguramente seria eso, primero esperaría a que Wolfram se tranquilizara y después hablaría con y le explicaría las cosas.

En cuanto llego al comedor, como era costumbre Günter ya lo estaba esperando

- Majestad! – Comento alegre al verlo llegar y de inmediato le brindo un fuerte abrazo que por poco estrangula al pobre Rey – Siéntese a desayunar por favor, debe de estar muriendo de hambre! – Comento eso ultimo con suma preocupación

- Su Majestad, espero haya descansado – Conrad se acerco a el con su típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, movió la silla del Rey hacia atrás para que pudiera sentarse y después de eso volvió a hablar – Creí que Wolfram vendría con usted, sucedió algo malo ¿? – Continuo hablando mientras se dirigía a su propio asiento

- No lo se… – Aquella mirada feliz que Yuuri solía tener había desaparecido por completo al escuchar el nombre de su prometido y recordando el tono en el que Wolfram le había hablado, ahora que lo pensaba el rubio jamás le hablado de esa manera, había algo diferente en el tono de su voz parecía que de verdad estaba enojado por algo y no tenia ni la menor idea de que lo había hecho enfurecer de esa manera

Conrad había notado aquella reacción del pelinegro, le conocía demasiado bien y por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de su mirada triste y de que algo le preocupaba así que prefirió dejar el tema así y preguntarle hasta después que era lo que le sucedía.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mucha novedad, Günter hablando sobre los asuntos del reino y los demás escuchando atentamente, Cheri-sama que cada que podía hablaba sin parar de la fiesta que habían tenido anoche y sobretodo lo agradecida que se sentía con todos de que hubieran aceptado su compromiso.

Aunque aparentaba escuchar por su cabeza estaban pasando otras cosas.

Trataba de hacer memoria, el asunto de Wolfram de verdad le importaba, no le gustaba que el rubio estuviera enojado con el y mucho menos sin saber el por que de su enfado, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que ese mal entendido se debiera a causa de sus entupidos celos ya que situaciones como esa las podía controlar diciéndole que el era el único en su vida, pero sino era a causa de eso entonces de verdad estaría en grandes problemas por que no sabia controlar otras situaciones ni tampoco sabia como era el carácter de Wolfram cuando de verdad estaba enojado, pero conociéndole seguramente lo quemaría vivo importándole muy poco si era el Rey o no.

Salieron del comedor y como era costumbre Günter y el pelinegro se dirigieron al estudio donde como siempre, trataban asuntos del Castillo y por supuesto donde el mayor le daba a leer esos aburridos tratados de los cuales entendía muy poco.

Sin previo aviso entro Conrad en la habitación y aviso:

- Günter, parece que tenemos problemas con la ciudad del Este y Gwendal te necesita de inmediato, me pidió que te avisara… Necesita tu ayuda para revisar una documentación – Hablo firmemente mientras al veía la cara de preocupación por parte de ambos

- Lo único que quiere Gwendal es separarme de Su Majestad – Grito con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos – Espéreme aquí un instante Su Majestad

- Cl-Claro… - Le respondió el pelinegro preocupado ante la situación y observo como Günter como desaparecía de la habitación en que se encontraban – Conrad, que sucedió ¿?

- No pasa nada, no se preocupe – Sonrió ampliamente

- Pero y entonces… - Fue en ese momento, en el que volteo a mirar al castaño que lo entendió todo, de verdad nada pasaba pero entonces, ¿Qué significa todo eso? – Entonces, ¿Que sucede, Conrad?

- Eso era justamente lo que venia a preguntarle – Se acerco a donde el Rey se encontraba – En el desayuno pude notar que tenia un problema, y fue por eso que tuve que mentirle a Günter ya que si el hubiera estado aquí no hubiéramos tensado la oportunidad de hablar con tranquilidad… Es Wolfram, ¿cierto?

- …Si… - Tardo unos segundos en responderle y justo después de eso agacho su cabeza – El problema es… - Se detuvo un instante antes de seguir hablando para pensarlo un poco – Justamente ese es el problema, no se que fue lo que hice mal

- ¿Y por que te preocupa tanto esta vez?

O Conrad era muy bueno viendo a través de la gente o el era demasiado transparente.

- Por que justamente no se que es lo que le molesta

- Ya te acercaste a hablar con el ¿?

- Esta mañana pero el… prácticamente dijo que no quería estar cerca de mi – Contesto tristemente, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que Wolfram le importaba mucho mas de lo que el hubiera querido, tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar sus fuertes sentimientos por el rubio y le dolía enormemente que lo tratara de esa manera sin siquiera saber el por que.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación fueron interrumpidos por un Günter un tanto furioso…

- Conrad! Como te atreves a separarme así de Su Majestad!¿?

- Günter, tranquilízate, que te sucede ¿? – Hablo rápidamente el Maou al verlo tan enojado

- Gwendal nunca me mando llamar!

- Seguramente fue una equivocación mía, con su permiso – Lo mejor ante esa situación era no estar presente – hasta luego Su Majestad – Dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia al puerta

- Es YUURI! – Le grito antes de que saliera para que pudiera escucharlo

Por otra parte, en uno de los pasillos que daban hacia el jardín…

- Wolfram! – Grito Greta y de inmediato corrió hacia su padre – Quieres jugar conmigo ¿?

- Ahora no Greta… no me encuentro muy bien – Se excuso, lo que había sucedido anoche con Yuuri aun lo tenía algo mareado – Ve a jugar un rato con Anissina

- Yo quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo – Le respondió algo triste – Yuuri y tu deberían de darme un hermanito para poder jugar y así no los molestaría tanto –

Wolfram se sorprendió ante aquello, ¿Un hijo? ¿Yuuri y el?

Ve-Veras… eso no es tan sencillo… por que – El si quería tener un hijo, sobre todo con Yuuri pero faltaba algo…

- Yuuri y tu no han tenido relaciones sexuales ¿?

Con aquello Wolfram se había quedado completamente en blanco

- Co-Como sabes todo… eso ¿? – Trato de hablarle con normalidad pero no podía ante aquella pregunta

- Anissina me enseña muchas cosas y me hablo sobre las relaciones sexuales

- Pu-Pues… después hablamos de eso, tengo que irme

Yuuri se la paso toda la tarde revisando la aburrida documentación que Günter el llevaba y Wolfram se fue directo a su habitación a esperar a Yuuri pensando en lo sucedido anoche y e el hermanito que Greta deseaba…

Al terminar el día, Yuuri se fue directo a su habitación para poder tomar un baño antes de ir a cenar pero no contaba con la presencia del rubio ahí, esperándole.

- Wolfram… - Susurro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- También es mi cuarto, ¿no es así? – Se cruzo de brazos

- Si, claro, es solo que nunca estas aquí a estas horas, siempre te vas a entrenar con tus soldados es por eso que me extraña verte aquí… - Suspiro y agarro el valor para continuar - ¿Ya mas tranquilo?

- Un poco… … Pero tu tuviste la culpa!

- Dime que fue lo que hice!... Me estas culpando de algo de lo cual no tengo ni la mas mínima idea!

- Como que no ¿?! Ahora resulta que no lo recuerdas ¿?!

- Wolfram, tranquilo… Pero es que de verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que hice esta vez

- No recuerdas que anoche después de la fiesta viniste aquí y me pediste que me entregara a ti ¿?! Lo recuerdas…?! – Le grito furioso

- Yo… que ¿?

* * *

¿Que le sparecio?  
Espero que os haya gustado ^^  
Saludos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Que hacer?

Tu le Rapelles… ¿?

Capitulo II: Qu'est-ce que faire ?

¿Qué le había pedido que?

El no recordaba algo así, lo que era mas, el JAMAS le pediría algo así, por que el no era gay… No lo era, ¿Cierto?

- Pe-Pero eso no… No puede ser posible… - Dijo Yuuri al rubio, pero mas trata de converse a si mismo

- Pues lo fue! Tu me lo pediste!!... ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes? – Wolfram se encontraba mas que molesto, era la primera vez que Yuuri le pedía algo mas y ahora resultaba que nunca lo dijo! – Yuuri! – Grito – No juegues conmigo

- Wolf… Yo nunca haría eso… Jamás jugaría contigo, ni mucho menos te… te diría ese tipo de cosas… lo sabes… - Con aquello la furia de Wolfram se hizo presente…

- Es cierto, tu nunca serias capaz de decirme algo así por que eres un enclenque debilucho e infiel! – Se soltó a llorar y aquello sorprendió mucho al joven Rey ya que desde que se conocían jamás lo había visto llorando ni mucho menos tan furioso – Nunca quisiste tenerme como tu prometido! Solo soy una molestia para ti! A quien de verdad quieres es a Weller! Pero me tienes lastima y me dices la verdad! – Wolfram se mostraba mas que mal, paso sus manos nerviosamente por su rostro, se notaba que estaba furioso y que quería golpearlo pero seguía siendo el Rey y no podía hacerlo

Yuuri estaba preocupado, jamás se espero una reacciona si por parte de Wolfram, tenia que pensar muy bien lo que diría por que de no ser así le iría peor…

Se acerco poco a poco hasta donde estaba, le tomo ambas manos dulcemente y termino por juntar sus cuerpos…

- No digas eso, por favor… - Le susurro en su oído – Si no te quisiera a mi lado ya te lo hubiera dicho y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a decir que prefiero estar con Conrad que contigo, por que es mentira… Te quiero conmigo - Se quedo así por un momento tratando de darle a Wolfram un poco de seguridad, y cuando pudo sentir que el rubio se encontraba mas tranquilo se separo un poco de el, y con una de sus manos le quito unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas – En cuanto lo que te dije… Vamos a olvidarlo por ahora… por favor – Le pidió suavemente

Aunque Wolfram no quería olvidar algo tan importante para el, lo mejor seria olvidarlo como bien decía su Rey.

El pelinegro por su parte esperaba que el rubio, aceptara su propuesta de olvidar lo sucedido…

- Bien… - Dijo Wolfram con una voz muy baja pero Yuuri alcanzo a escucharlo – Pero… - Había algo importante y quería aclararlo de una buena vez – Hace un momento cuando dijiste, Te quiero conmigo, en que sentido lo dijiste ¿? – Se sonrojo un poco por lo que el había preguntado y también por el hecho de que Yuuri estuviera tan cerca de el, pero el necesitaba saber la verdad – Quieres que este contigo como, ¿Tu amigo? ¿Tu soldado? O como ¿tu prometido? – Finalizo, quizás Yuuri no se acordaba del hecho que le hubiera pedido que se entregara a el, pero en lo profundo de su ser podía sentir que Yuuri sentía algo muy profundo hacia el, simplemente una cosa no quitaba la otra, el que no quisiera tener relaciones sexuales con el por ahora no significaba que no lo quisiera.

Aquella pregunto tomo a Yuuri por sorpresa, el no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho hasta que el lo menciono, ¿El había dicho eso?... Un momento, si, si lo había dicho y con la intención que Wolfram creía… Como su prometido.

Pero el no estaba listo para poder llevar ese tipo de relación, el solo era un adolescente… Un adolescente apuesto y Rey de todo Shin Makoku.

- Esto… Eso no es lo que yo quise decir… En realidad, la situación – Se separo de inmediato del rubio, y comenzó a balbucear – Veras, Wolf… Realmente todo esto… jeje – Ni el mismo sabía lo que trataba de decir y para su suerte alguien toco a la puerta…

- Majestad! Esta usted ahí ¿? – Era Conrad, para el rubio Weller era el hombre mas inoportuno del mundo! Pero para Yuuri era todo lo contrario, siempre llegaba a salvarlo y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería – La cena esta lista, le esperamos en el comedor

- Bien, bien, eso estuvo cerca… - Dijo en un murmullo y el rubio no alcanzo a escucharlo – Ya escuchaste Wolfram, es hora de cenar, vamos – Sin esperar alguna respuesta, salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si y suspiro aliviado

Después de unos segundos Wolfram también salio de la habitación algo decepcionado y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde el resto de los habitantes del Castillo ya lo esperaban.

- Wolf, cariño – Hablo su madre – ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo pálido ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Dijo preocupada y todos voltearon a ver aquella escena, sobre todo Yuuri

- No es nada… es solo que… - Pensó por un momento en lo que iba a decir – Olvide que mañana salimos a la ciudad… Parece que hay unos conflictos e iré a ver que es lo que sucede

- ¿Cómo esta eso, Wolfram? – Pregunto Conrad - ¿Por qué no se nos informo sobre eso?

- No tengo por que informarles sobre eso… En fin, iré por un par de días… Iré solo, bueno le pediré a uno de mis soldados que me acompañe

- ¿Solo a uno? – Inquirió Yuuri – Wolfram, seria mejor que te acompañara alguien mas, no sabemos como esta la situación en la ciudad y… - Trato de continuar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

- No pasara nada, no necesito a nadie mas, conmigo y otro soldado será mas que suficiente… - Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta – Iré a descansar para estar listo para mañana – Buenas noches

Nadie había escuchado sobre una misión de ese tipo, mas bien parecía una manera de estar lejos de ahí

- Majestad, ¿Ha pasado algo? – Pregunto Cheri-sama

- …no – Lo pensó por un momento lo cual había significado que si, y todos así lo entendieron – Iré a ver que sucede… Conrad, ¿Tienes un segundo?

- Claro – Le respondió

Ambos salieron del comedor y se detuvieron el pasillo, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los escuchara…

- ¿Es verdad que hay problemas en la Ciudad? – Pregunto el Rey

- Es cierto que hay conflictos pero son por cosas que ellos mismos se están creando… No creo que sea necesario el que Wolfram vaya, podría ir cualquier otro

- ¿Crees… Crees que solo lo haga por que quiere estar lejos? – Agacho su mirada mientras le preguntaba

- ¿Tendría algún motivo para hacerlo?

- Pues… - Suspiro, necesitaba contarle a alguien que era lo que había pasado y si no era capaz de contárselo a Conrad, no se lo podría contar a nadie mas – Después de que Wolfram me dijo que no me quería cerca de el pude hablar con el y me dijo que la noche de la fiesta cuando yo regrese a nuestra habitación le dije… bueno… - Se sonrojo un poco y después continuo – Le pedí que se entregara a mi… - Justo después de decir eso, puso observar la reacción de Conrad que, no era mas que de una tremenda sorpresa y continuo – Pero eso no es verdad!... Bueno Wolfram asegura que fue lo que le dije, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Además yo no soy gay – Concluyo

- ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes que le dijiste eso? Wolfram seguramente debe de sentirse muy mal por eso

- Lo se, pero de verdad no lo recuerdo… lo que es mas, ni siquiera recuerdo el haber llegado a la habitación! Me sentía algo mareado justo después de… - Y callo por un momento… Claro! Ahora todo lo tenia muy claro – La bebida que me ofreció Cheri-sama esa noche, estaba algo extraña y justo después de beberla comencé a sentir algo extraño

- Mmm Ese color de la bebida me parecía algo familiar – Paso una de sus manos a su barbilla – Se parece a una de las que tiene Anissina en su laboratorio

- ¿Crees que eso haya sido?

- Es lo más probable… Debe de ser algún tipo de poción para las hormonas… Aunque volviendo a otro punto muy importante… ¿A ti te gusta Wolfram?

- … - Yuuri tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, no se esperaba aquello y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí – N-No… Ya te dije que yo no… soy gay

- Es cierto, quizás no lo eres. Pero hay personas que les gustan las de su mismo sexo y no precisamente son homosexuales… Es decir, a ti te gusta Wolfram, pero solo es el, no hay otro mas para ti… - Se acerco un poco y le susurro – Te voy a contar un secreto… Yo no soy gay pero me gusta Yozak… Puede pasarte lo mismo con Wolfram, piénsalo bien Yuuri – Justo después de aquello regreso hacia el comedor, se fue sonriente por que sabia que tenia la razón solo que el pelinegro no quería aceptarlo todavía

El Maou se quedo por un momento pensativo, quizás Conrad tenia razón… solo quizás…

Continuo su camino hacia la habitación y encontró a Wolfram haciendo una pequeña maleta, de verdad pensaba irse

- Entonces… ¿De verdad vas a irte?

- Lo dices como si jamás fuera a regresar – Dijo sin voltear a verlo acomodando una camisa blanca dentro de su maletín y después lo miro - ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- Claro que no, no digas esas cosas… Eres mi… amigo y Greta te quiere como su padre y no le gustaría si te fueras o si te pasara algo en este viaje – Fue en ese momento que Wolfram dejo sus cosas sobre la pequeña maleta que tenia y se acerco a Yuuri

- Greta me ve como su padre, pero tú no vez como algo más que como tu amigo y el que me interesa eres tú… No me gusta ser solo tu amigo o tu soldado. Yuuri, todos tenemos un limite y yo ya estoy llegando al mió – Se dio la vuelta y continuo buscando ropas para llevarse en ese viaje – Hace un momento me dijiste que me querías a tu lado, pero no fuiste capaz de decir en que sentido… Yuuri, necesito estar lejos de ti para saber si esto es lo correcto

- ¿Si esto?... ¿Te refieres al… compromiso? – Pregunto con miedo

- Si. No estoy seguro de querer seguir soportando mas tiempo a tu lado a menos que sea de otra manera – Hablo firmemente y rápidamente se puso su pijama rosa mientras que el Rey volteo a mirar para otro lado mientras el rubio se desnudaba – Me iré mañana temprano, cuando regrese quiero una respuesta… Sino no sientes nada mas y solo me quieres como tu amigo entonces romperemos el compromiso pero si me dices que te sientes atraído por mi entonces quiero que me lo demuestres.

Aunque le costo algo de trabajo decir lo que había dicho era hora de hablar claro, se acomodó en la cama y se puso las cobijas encima de el, mientras que Yuuri camino lentamente para ponerse su pijama azul y se acomodo al lado del rubio, miro hacia el techo y comenzó a pensar:

¿Conrad tendría la razón?

¿El sentía esos sentimientos tan fuertes por Wolfram?

¿Si rompía el compromiso que haría?

Si seguía con el compromiso seria por que lo amaba y tendría que… demostrárselo

¿Qué hacer?

* * *

Como se pudieron dar cuenta el titulo de este fic se llama ¿Que hacer?  
Y bueno una disculpa no sabia que falataba actualizar este, bueno claro que lo habia notado xD  
Es solo que he estado un poco ocupada, les contare el por que aunque no creo que muchos lean esta parte.

Desgraciadamente los trabajos de **Saint Seiya** han estado siminuyendo a lo largo del tiempo, por que claro, habiendo tantas otras series por que fijarse en una de las comunes?  
Aun asi, yo estoy en un foro de **Saint Seiya Yaoi** y bueno hemos estado ahi en eso.  
Incrementando tanto fics como parejas, como arts y demas, fue gracias a ese foro como yo pude empezar a escribir y aunque no lo hago bien estoy muy agradecia por que fue en ese lugar donde se me abrieron las puertas.  
Es por eso que he estado mas tiempo alla que aqui, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a dedicar por completo a Saint Seiya de nuevo sino que tratare de ayudar en lo que me sea posible.  
Justo ahora hay varias actividades que son bastante interesantes y me he inscrito a todas, aunque la presion me esta matando.  
Seria de gran apoyo que ustedes, si es que ven esto y se interesan en **SS Yaoi** fueran a hecharle un vistazo al Foro y si pueden seria genial que se unieran!  
?id=97345

Bien, sin mas que decir me reitor esperando que este capitulo sea de su completp agrado


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for You

**Tu le Rapelles**

**Capitulo III: Waiting for You**

Justo como lo había dicho la noche anterior, Wolfram se había marchado.

Solo así.

Sin decirle nada a nadie.

Sin haberse despedido de Yuuri…

Y este por otra parte, aunque no pudo hablar con el rubio si lo vio cuando se marcho, no pudo dormir en toda la noche y solo pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer cuando el rubio regresara.

¿Qué pasaría si le decía que no quería nada mas con el que una sencilla amistad?

¿Y si le decía que quería estar a su lado por siempre, no solo por tener una compañía segura sino por que de verdad lo quería a su lado?

Wolfram a su lado… ¿Por siempre?

Esas palabras ya no eran tanto de su agrado, tener a Wolfram por siempre era demasiado ya que el era mitad mazoku por tanto su vida tenia que ser mas larga que la de los humanos lo que significaba que mínimo tendría que aguantar a Wolfram por un siglo.

Un siglo de celos, peleas, falta de confianza y de más no podría soportarlo

Hasta ese momento parecía que ya tenía una dedición.

Aunque no se sentía muy satisfecho con eso, tal vez lo que no le gustaba seria la reacción de Wolfram.

Por otra parte se encontraba el rubio con uno de sus soldados en la Ciudad y no tardaron más que unos cuantos minutos en ir a poner completo orden.

Wolfram se encontraba sentado en una pequeña roca que encontró lejos de las casas de los aldeanos y el soldado de pie frente a el…

- Excelencia ¿Regresáremos ahora mismo al Palacio?

- No. Nos quedaremos aquí un par de días más.

- Disculpe Excelencia, pero ¿Por que regresar después si hemos terminado todo aquí?

- Si quieres regresar ahora puedes hacerlo pero si es así, no quiero que digas a nadie que todo esta solucionado.

- Yo no quise insinuar nada de eso. Le pido que me perdone y le informo que me quedare a su lado el tiempo que usted decida quedarse.

Wolfram suspiro.

Si iban a estar juntos por dos días entonces lo mejor seria contarle el por que.

- Como sabrás… - Se corrigió – Como todos saben mi prometido es el Maou pero nunca hemos llegado a tener una relación del tipo amorosa como a mi me gustaría. He tomado esta "misión" – Hizo un pequeño énfasis en esa palabra ya que en realidad no era una misión en toda la expansión de la palabra. – Para darle tiempo a Yuuri y pueda pensar tranquilo si realmente me quiere a su lado o no

- Ya veo. Si su Excelencia me permite un comentario – Wolfram levanto su rostro le miro a los ojos para después asentir levemente – Su Majestad, el Maou Yuuri, debe de estar mal por no aceptarlo a usted como su prometido. Es decir, mírese… La verdad es que cualquiera quisiera tenerlo a usted de pareja y el maou es el único que tiene ese privilegio y lo esta desaprovechando… - Se sonrojo un poco tras decir todo eso, pero era la verdad – Excelencia, no creo que Su majestad vaya a dejarlo escapar, estoy seguro de que tomara la decisión correcta y ambos podrán estar juntos.

Aquello último había sido un total alivio.

Era verdad, tenia que confiar en Yuuri si es que quería llegar una buena relación con el en un futuro.

Definitivamente, sin Wolfram por los alrededores el Castillo parecía otro, el pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos mirando hacia los alrededores, a los hermosos jardines, a las diversas habitaciones que tenía el Palacio, incluso por fin pudo mirar a varias sirvientas ¿Desde cuando estaban ellas ahí?

Tal vez siempre estuvieron trabajando ahí, incluso desde antes de que el llegara pero Wolfram era demasiado celoso que cada vez que intentaba mirar a alguien el rubio le reprendía, era por eso que ya no podía mirar a nadie mas.

Pero ahora que este no se encontraba podía mirar a quien quisiera y hablar con cualquier persona.

Estaba disfrutando todo eso, el no tener a Wolfram a su lado quizás era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Pudo ver que Conrad se encontraba practicando en uno de los jardines con su espada así que decidió acercarse a el…

- Conrad! – Le grito alegremente para llamar su atención

. Oh? – Este se sorprendió ante el llamado, bajo su espada y se acerco hasta el menor - Majestad, Buenos días

- Buenos días – Aun sonriente

- ¿Paso algo a Su Majestad? – Desde un principio le había notado diferente

- Wa – Estiro sus brazos – No lo se, desde esta mañana me siento diferente

- ¿Por la ausencia de Wolfram?

Su semblante cambio de inmediato.

Claro que era por eso, pero no le podía decir a uno de sus hermanos aun si Conrad era su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, el silencio lo dijo todo.

- ¿De verdad no quieres a Wolfram a tu lado?

- No es eso, es solo que Wolf siempre esta detrás de mi, vigila todo lo que hago y a veces es molesto el tener que soportarlo

- Lo hace por que te quiere.

- Lo se, y yo… - ¿…A el? Era eso lo que de verdad intento decir – Pero Conrad, entiéndeme… Soy un chico común y corriente que no puede mantener una relación… Tan "formal" con alguien

- En eso creo que te equivocas – Ante la mirada de sorpresa del pelinegro le explico – No eres común ni mucho menos corriente, eres el Maou y además eres buena persona… En cuanto a tu compromiso, me parece que ya lo has mantenido por mucho tiempo, así que creo que estas capacitado para llevarla otro nivel y mantenerla bien.

Yuuri se quedo pensativo ante sus palabras.

Al final la decisión es solamente tuya, pero me gustaría que lo pensaras bien. No solo por el hecho de que Wolfram es mi hermano, sino por ti también, si tomas una decisión equivocada no solo lo lastimarías a el sino a ti mismo.

Después de aquellas palabras el castaño se retiro.

Yuuri se fue directo a su habitación para poder pensar mejor las cosas, ordeno no ser molestado por nadie

¿Qué fue todo eso con Conrad?

¿Si tomaba una decisión equivocada lastimaría a Wolfram y se haría daño a el mismo?

Eso significaba que si rechazaba a Wolfram como pareja, ambos quedarían dolidos por que… ¿Ambos tenían que estar juntos para ser felices?

Comenzó a imaginarse en ese momento una vida sin Wolfram, pero en un principio no pudo imaginarse nada, seguramente por que se sentía presionado.

Hizo un segundo intento, pero nada.

Siguió intentando imaginarse una vida sin el rubio y sin darse cuenta la oscuridad de la noche había llegado.

Lo intentaría de nuevo mañana, se dirigió a por su pijama azul y a se cambio, se detuvo justo al lado de la cama…

Que grande se veía.

Ahora que lo notaba… Todo parecía mucho más grande pero también silencioso, en ese momento lo entendió por completo.

No podía imaginarse una vida sin Wolfram, por que sin el no tenia vida.

¿Para que demonios querría tanto espacio para el solo?... Prefería compartirla con la persona que amaba… ¿Qué amaba? Si, que amaba, por fin se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Wolfram.

Esa ausencia y ese limite de tiempo para que el pudiera pensar si realmente lo quería o no, le había servido para darse cuenta de que realmente lo quería pero no tenia el valor de admitirlo.

Es cierto, Wolfram quizás no era perfecto, pero para Yuuri eran sus defectos perfectos y virtudes perfectas.

Había ocasiones en las que no quería a Wolfram cerca, claro, necesitaba tener su propio espacio, pero ahora sabía que lo querría a su lado por siempre.

Lo amaba y esperaría con ansias su regreso para poder disfrutar cuanto antes de su compañía.

Se recostó en la enorme cama y abrazo fuertemente la almohada que correspondía al rubio…

La almohada tenía su olor, quería imaginarse que esa almohada era Wolfram… Quizás cuando regresara podría abrazarle de esa manera…

Al otro día, cuando los rayos del Sol le dieron directo a los ojos, se levanto de inmediato y se arreglo como nunca antes, quería verse bien para cuando el rubio regresara…

- Conrad! – Grito desde su ventana cuando le vio pasar - ¿Sabes algo de Wolfram?

- Majestad! Buenos días!... Aun no sabemos a que hora llegara. Tampoco hemos recibido ningún mensaje por parte de el informando su regreso

- Ya veo! – Tenían que gritarse, puesto que Yuuri estaba arriba y Conrad se encontraba en el jardín

- Majestad! ¿Ira al comedor a merendar?!

- No!

- ¿Se puede saber el por que?

- Quiero quedarme aquí para ver si lo veo venir!

Conrad sonrió. Eso significaba que había decidido quedarse al lado de Wolfram no solo como un amigo.

Estando todas las habitaciones en el piso de arriba, seria fácil ver llegar a Wolfram…

Se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí esperando el regreso del rubio, vio a pasar a todos, menos al rubio ¿Algo le habría pasado?

Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

La noche había llegado y no había rastro alguno del rubio.

Conrad le había comentado que los problemas en la Ciudad no eran graves y según lo que Wolfram le había dicho, solo tardaría dos días y estaría de regreso…

Resignado, se dirigió a la enorme cama donde estaría solo nuevamente pensando en que quizás los problemas no eran tan fáciles como ellos pensaban pero tampoco tan peligrosos como para poner la vida del rubio en peligro.

Esperaría su regreso.

Había dicho que esperaría su regreso, pero ya se había tardado demasiado! En realidad habían pasado tres días mas de los que había dicho!

Esto ya no le gustaba nada, Wolfram no regresaba y no había noticias sobre el.

Incluso Yozak fue a investigar y no regreso como lo esperaban.

Todo parecía peligroso, sin embargo ni a Yuuri ni a Conrad les importo el tipo de peligro que hubiera, salieron en busca de las personas que amaban…

* * *

**ENCUESTA:  
¿Cual de lossiguientes fanfics quieren que sea el proximo actualizado?**

*Tu le Rapelles Capitulo 4: ¿Why?  
*Crescendo Capitulo 2: Algo Entre Nosotros  
*Will You marry me? Capitulo 2: Praparativos, Acepto... ¿Me amas?  
*Al Diablo con el Maou Capitulo 2: De mal en Peor

Algun otro fic? Cual?

**NOTA**: Esto lo hago por que he recibido quejas y/o comentarios diciendo por que no actualizao X fic, la verdad prefiero actualizar primero el que ustedes esojan para poder darles gusto a ustedes que son mis lectores n_n  
No me gustaria actualizar alguno que no quieran xDD  
Bien, espero sus respuestas y nuevamente les invito a ir a mi perfil y visiten el foro de Saint Seiya, ahi les deje el link ^^

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

Tu le Rapelles  
Capitulo IV: Why?

El miedo le recorría por todo el cuerpo.  
Wolfram de verdad había tardado en egresar, no quería pensar que algo malo le había pasado pero era la explicación más lógica que tenía en ese momento, porque de no ser así ¿Por qué no volvía al Castillo?

¿Y si Wolfram no volvía por que creyó que lo rechazaría? Es verdad, tenía razones para pensar en esa posibilidad pero tenía lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado!

Ahora que sabía que lo quería a su lado no iba a permitir que fuera Wolfram el que se separa de él!

Al nota que Wolfram y su soldado habían tardado en regresar le pidió a Yozak que fuera a investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando y que le informara de todo por medio de una carta, sin embargo nada de eso paso…

Yozak no regreso y tampoco mando ningún reporte de la situación.  
Definitivamente nada de eso parecía bueno y ya le estaba preocupando

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

No se quedaría esperando, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sabiendo que SU Wolfram podría encontrarse en peligro?

Definitivamente tenía que ir a buscarlo, justo dos días después de mandado a Yozak, Yuuri salió junto a Conrad en busca de sus respectivos amores.

Iban a toda velocidad en sus respectivos caballos…

- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – Pregunto el Maou

- No tengo idea, sin embargo, si fuera algo grave se nos habría informado de inmediato

- Si no es grave, entonces ¿Por qué no han regresado? – Parecía que aquello se lo preguntaba a el mismo

- No lo sé… Majestad, me gustaría preguntarle algo…Por qué si usted cree que esto es grave, ¿Por qué solo venimos nosotros dos?... Me parece que viendo la situación lo mejo hubiera sido traer a una escolta con nosotros pero sobre todo, usted se debió de haber quedado.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Conrad, esta situación parece peligrosa es por eso que no podemos poner a nadie más en riesgo, pero sobre todo, somos justamente nosotros dos quienes amamos a los hombres que están allá por lo tanto tenemos la obligación de ir a por ellos.

La razón había quedado clara.  
Conrad lo entendió perfectamente y no dijo nada más.  
Así, continuaron cabalgando hasta llegar a la Ciudad…

La Ciudad se encontraba de lo mas tranquila.  
Los aldeanos se encontraban trabajando en sus respectivas labores, otros simplemente de visita y también se encontraban a familias que paseaban por el lugar.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Tampoco había ningún rastro sobre alguna guerra o una pequeña pelea.  
Todo parecía estar perfecto.

Dejaron sus caballos en el inicio de la Ciudad y comenzaron a caminar observando a todos lados para ver si encontraban a sus amados hombres, mientras buscaban rastros de algún conflicto.

Nada.

Si todo estaba tan bien, ¿Por qué no habían regresado?  
¿Qué era lo que estaba deteniendo a Wolfram? O… ¿Quién…?

Conrad se acerco a un pequeño establecimiento

- Disculpe – Le llamo y el viejo hombre le miro - ¿No tenían conflictos en esta Ciudad? – Quiso recalcar lo de ESTA CIUDAD, quizás ellos se habían equivocado y Wolfram, su soldado y Yozak se encontraban en una Ciudad distinta

- ¿Conflictos? – Pregunto el viejo – AH! Ya se a que se refiere… Si, había un par de jóvenes que estaban causando problemas, robaban algunas cosas y causaban peleas de unos ciudadanos contra otros

- ¿Y qué fue lo que paso?

- Un joven rubio y un compañero de el vinieron a poner orden hace algunos días

- ¿No había nadie más? – Refiriéndose a Yozak, parecía que Wolfram lo había solucionado e inmediato y de ser así, entonces ¿Dónde se encontraba Yozak?

- Mmm… Esos dos chicos se encontraban acompañados por un hombre más alto

Conrad suspiro  
Ese otro hombre tenía que ser Yozak

- ¿Sabe donde se encuentran?

- Mmm… no sabría decirle donde se encuentran

- Le agradezco mucho su información

Después de aquella conversación se acerco a Yuuri y le explico lo que el viejo le había comentado, al igual que Conrad el Maou quedo un tanto sorprendido, parecía que las cosas se habían solucionado desde un principio…

¿Dónde demonios estaban?

- Sin embargo, no sabe donde es que se encuentran

- Entiendo… Entonces comencemos a buscar – Dijo ya más tranquilo

La realidad era que ambos ya se sentían mucho más tranquilos de saber que la Ciudad se encontraba bien y por lo mismo, Wolf, Yozak y por supuesto el otro soldado también debían de encontrarse a salvo

- Empezaremos buscando por allá – Señalo con su mano – Es por aquella sección donde se encuentran las posadas, podrían estar por ahí

- Vamos – Dijo ya ansioso

Sentía una pequeña presión en el pecho por qué sabia que dentro de poco estaría con Wolfram.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras miraban hacia los alrededores, quizás los podrían llegar a ver

Tardan unos pocos minutos hasta que dieron con ellos…  
Se encontraban los tres muy alegres y disfrutando de una péquela comida en un restaurante de la Ciudad.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Capitán! – Grito Yozak alegre dese lo lejos

Los nombrados se acercaron a donde se encontraban  
El soldado sonrió al verlos.  
Wolfram se sorprendió al ver a Yuuri y este por su parte, se le notaba un poco molesto.

¡Mientras se estaba preocupando por el rubio este parecía que tenía vacaciones!

El Maou se acerco furioso hasta donde estaba Wolfram, lo tomo de la mano y lo alejo de ese lugar a uno más privado para que pudieran hablar mejor.

- ¡Yuuri! ¡Me lastimas! – Le reclamo mientras seguía siendo arrastrado a otro lugar

Al notar que ya se encontraban alejados Yuuri le soltó y se coloco delante de el

- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? – Pregunto furioso

- Me disponía a comer – Respondió inocentemente

- No, me refiero a por que estas aquí si se supone que ya deberías de estar en el Castillo

Justo después de escuchar aquel reclamo, Wolfram comenzó a mirar nervioso a los alrededores…

- Yo… Iba a regresar – No sabía muy bien porque pero se sentía como un niño pequeño siendo regañado y no sabía muy bien que era lo que trataba de decir

- ¿Y cuando se supone que sería eso? – Se cruzo de brazos mientras le preguntaba – Por que antes de irte me dijiste que te tardarías dos días… ¡Solo dos! ¡Te estuve esperando! Estaba preocupado y mande a Yozak, le ordene que nos informara de la situación y no lo hizo. Creímos que sería algo grave y por eso Conrad y yo venimos a ver qué era lo que pasaba, llegamos y encontramos todo en excelentes condiciones y a ustedes dispuestos a comer - Recalco eso ultimo y al notar que Wolfram no le miraba, se acerco, le tomo de los hombros y le obligo a que lo mirara - ¿ Que demonios paso? – Demando por una respuesta

- Ya te dije que iba a volver… Es solo que creí que necesitarías más tiempo para darme una respuesta – Se sonrojo un poco

- ¿Y no pudiste avisarme? … Estaba preocupado

- Cuando Yozak llego….

**FLASH BACK -**

Cabalgaba a toda prisa, desde hacía unos momentos el Rey le había dado la orden que fuera a investigar qué era lo que pasaba en la Ciudady sobre todo saber como era que se encontraba el rubio.  
Su sorpresa fue mucha al encontrarse con todo en perfecto estado.  
Si Wolfram y su acompañanteaun se encontraban ahí entonces tendrían que estar en alguna posada hospedados.

No tardo en encontrarlos, pregunto posada por posada hasta que en una de ellaslos encontró gracias a las descripciones que había dado.

¿Cuántos rubios jóvenes de buen ver habría en la Ciudad?  
Era claro que muy pocos.

- Yozak ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto extrañado al verlo

- Recibí ordenes directas de su Majestad para venir a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí

- ¿Yuuri? ¿Por qué?

- Estaba preocupado por ti y ansioso por verte – Le sonrió

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es… Excelencia, si ha terminado de hacer lo que tenía que hacer aquí, entonces será mejor que egresemos, así usted volverá al lado de Su Majestad

- No quiero volver… No todavía

Yozak se extraño ante esa confesión

- Si Yuuri me ama entonces vendrá a buscarme, si no es así, entonces definitivamente no volveré

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo planea espera a Su Majestad?

- No lo sé… Poco – A pesar de que tenía un "plan" no sabía muy bien como llevarlo acabo

- Informare a Su Majestad que todo está bien

- ¿Qué? No, no puedes hacer eso

- Pero se me fue ordenado que informara lo que estaba pasando

- Yozak, no lo hagas – Pidió – Si le informas que todo está bien entonces no vendrá… Quiero saber cuánto es su amor por mi – Se sonrojo

Yozak sonrió  
Se sentía alegre porque sabía que Yuuri iría a buscar a Wolfram y este por su parte se notaba que había madurado.

No informaría lo que estaba pasando en la Ciudad a nadie y seguiría las órdenes del rubio…  
Si todo era por hacer que Yuuri y Wolfram estuvieron juntos, amándose, entonces haría lo que fuera necesario.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Yo le pedí que no te informara

- ¿Y ahora resulta que tus ordenes son superiores a las mías? – Aunque las intenciones de Wolfram fueran buenas, no tenia por que hacerle algo como eso y parecía que eso le ponía mas furioso de lo que estaba, le enojaba el saber que sus ordenes no eran respetadas y sobre todo que Wolfram se le escondiera de esa manera, el era el REY! ¿Qué de malo había con que supiera que era lo que el pasaba a su prometido?

- Solo fue una prueba de… amor – Termino en susurro

Yuuri suspiro.  
Amor… eso era lo que sentía por Wolfram aunque lo descubrió tarde y por las malas, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que quería estar junto al rubio, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba y tal vez así, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir de esa manera? – Hablo ya más tranquilo y justo después Wolfram le miro a los ojos, sorprendido al escuchar el tono más calmado del pelinegro. Al notar que el rubio le miraba continuo hablando – Pensé que te encontrabas en peligro… Creí que todo estaría mal y que tu… - No se atrevió a continuar, no quería recordar aquellas cosas que había llegado a imaginar

- Lo siento, pero estoy bien – Por dentro se sintió feliz al saber que Yuuri de verdad estaba preocupado por el

Después de eso ambos se sintieron más que nerviosos, no sabían cuál de los dos era el más nervioso ante esa situación y un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos, hasta que Wolfram se decidió a preguntar

- Entonces, ¿Te has decidido?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz

- Si – Respondió simplemente y bajo su mirada, no era necesario que le dijera que decisión había tomado por que el encontrarse ahí y haberle hecho esa escena dejaba todo en claro.

Wolfram sintió que ese podría ser el mejor momento de su vida por que la persona que amaba le había aceptado y no solo era eso sino que ahora se lo demostraría…

Ser amado DE Yuuri  
Ser amado POR Yuuri

Eso era algo que quería comenzar a vivir.

Yuuri pudo sentir la felicidad de Wolfram dentro de su propio corazón y no pudo más que sonreír.  
Si Wolf era feliz, el también lo era.

Ambos se sonrieron.  
Las miradas se cruzaron.  
Y el amor se sentía dentro de sus corazones, resonando y gritando por querer fundirse en uno solo.

- Lo siento, Wolf – Dijo el pelinegro – Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto

- MPH! Siempre serás un enclenque, sino te pongo yo un límite de tiempo tú no te habrías decidido … - Hablo como siempre lo hacía y ese era el Wolfram que Yuuri mas amaba, ese Wolfram honesto que no tenía miedo de mostrar sus pensamientos…

Mientras Wolfram continuaba hablando, Yuuri se acerco al rubio, le tomo por la cintura y aprovecho para poder besarlo.  
Wolfram, aunque sorprendido, no dudo después en corresponder el beso, pasos manos lentamente por el pecho del pelinegro subiéndolos hasta poder pasarlos por su nuca a la cual se aferro…

De verdad no podía pedir más, con el contacto de aquel beso era una situación un poco extraña, podía sentí como el dulce sabor del amor se derretía entre sus labios

* * *

Bueno creo que esto lo debia desde hace mucho tiempo, que pena u.u  
Pero me parece que el proximo capitulo sera el final!  
Bendito final! ya era hora de que llegara, espero que la compañerita Illiany lo este viendo, que por cierto, suertudota ella por haber estado conmigo en el mismo salon pero sobe todo por que supo como sacarme un fic com este ja xD que lista, eso es lo que pasa con la gente que me cae bien, se les hace fics xD

Bien, pero llendo a algo mas importante, debo anunciar que tras haberlo pensando he decidido no actualizar varios fics y dos de ellos son: Will you Marry me...? y Al Diablo con... el Maou, de verdad que lo siento si a ustedes les gustan pero son fics que no me satisfacn en lo absoluto u.u ni modo, aunque bueno eso es lo que digo ahora, ya saben que lo unico que quiero es tener felices a mis fans si ustedes no lo quieren asi pues se continuaran o con algunos cambios n_n

Eso seria todo... por ahora xD

Saludos!


End file.
